Unfinished Sarge Game Demo
The Unfinished Sarge Game Demo is an unfinished game made by Flipline Studios, that was posted on their website as part of their 2019 Onionfest celebration. It is a small demo of a game featuring Sergeant Crushida Pepper (aka Sarge), one of Flipline's recurring villains, as the main character. Links The game can be found at: * Flipline.com Controls * Left/Right or A/D: Move left and right * Up or W: Jump * Down or S: Pull up an onion (when standing next to one) * Mouse: Move cursor to move the camera, Click to throw onions * Mouse Wheel: Switch onions Plot After his defeat in Papa Louie 1, Sarge was demoted and put on recruitment duty by his general. To restore his good name and get revenge on Papa Louie, Sarge has decided to head out and recruit as many onions as he can so he can rebuild the Onion Army and bring it back to its former glory! Gameplay Being an unfinished demo, the game consists of one sizable level that doesn't have a definitive end, instead simply having a dead end that the player runs into after progressing far enough. The game features a time limit and a health meter, but neither are fully implemented so there is no way to lose the game. The game is a puzzle platformer in which Sarge must explore the level and collect all the Onions he can find to add them to his army. Sarge can use the Onions he finds as throwing projectiles to attack enemies, hit out-of-reach switches, and other things. Many parts of the level contain puzzles in which Sarge must hit switches and break blocks to go further. Types of Onions * Onion: The standard onion soldier. Sarge throws this onion in an arc. * Rocket Onion: Equipped with a jetpack, this onion flies straight ahead when thrown and creates an explosion when it hits something, which makes it useful for destroying stone blocks. Planned Onions These are addition Onion types that were planned for the final product but not included in the demo. * Fire Onion * Ice Onion * Heavy Onion * Bomb Onion Baddies * Red Tomato: Aimlessly jumps around. * Party Sub: Walks around in large groups. * Buckeye: Aimlessly flies around. Falls to the ground when attacked. * Dangle Groot: Dangles from the ceiling in an attempt to block Sarge. Falls to the ground when its health is low. * Jellyback: Harmless enemy that can be bounced on. Planned Levels Although the demo only contains one level, the actual game was planned to have a series of episodes, each one with 10 levels divided amongst three chapters. The levels that had been planned are as follows: Episode 1: Where the Gourdos Grow * Chapter 1 ** Level 1: Onions o' Plenty ** Level 2: All Eyes on the Sky ** Level 3: Rank and File * Chapter 2 ** Level 4: Mooner Ranch ** Level 5: Cannons to the Sky ** Level 6: The Overgrown Greenhouse (Boss: Papa Louie Scarecrow) * Chapter 3 ** Level 7: Stormy, Stormy Night ** Level 8: The Great Melon Harvest ** Level 9: Through the Multigrain Fields ** Level 10: The Impenetrable Castle Barn (Boss: Grootus Maximus) Trivia * Originally, this game was meant to be a spin-off sequel of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, but its development was delayed for various reasons, and eventually Flipline decided to simply cancel the game. Category:Platformers Category:Puzzle Category:Flipline Studios